17 Lipca 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Wakacje z Jedynką - Supah Ninjas - Kopniak, odc. 19 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Wakacje z Jedynką - Big Time Rush - Bardzo ważni fani, odc. 22 (odc. 2/s. II) (Big Time Fans); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Wakacje z Jedynką - Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 6/7 Zbiegowie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Natura w Jedynce - Magia wielkiego błękitu cz. 3. Olśniewająca Ameryka Południowa; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Druga szansa II - odc. 13/13 (Life Unexpected s. II, ep. 13, Affair Remembered); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:05 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Smaki polskie - Roladki i aromatyczny kurczak; magazyn kulinarny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Magia wielkiego błękitu cz. 4. Piękna Europa; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 45 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 46 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Polskie wakacje na Pomorzu - Polskie wakacje na Pomorzu 5; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Klan - odc. 2569 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 MacGyver II - odc. 8, Orły (MacGyver II, ep. 8, Eagles); serial kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Mistrz grilla 2014 - /14/; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 62 (seria V, odc. 10) - Przymus rekreacji - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 86 (seria VII, odc. 4) - Haracz - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Wrzuć na luuuz - Samoobrona; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 3/13 - Pierwsze uderzenie - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Lato z Polskim Dokumentem - Sposób na kryzys - txt. str. 777 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ivo Kardel, IVO Kardel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 MacGyver II - odc. 8, Orły (MacGyver II, ep. 8, Eagles); serial kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Serdeczne porozumienie (L'entente cordiale) 89'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Vincent De Brus; wyk.:Daniel Auteuil, Christian Clavier, Jennifer Saunders, Francois Levntal; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Notacje - Elżbieta Zawacka. Umiałam chodzić przez granice; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /13/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Mikołajek - odc. 16 Loteria (Le Petit Nicolas ep. La tombola); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Mikołajek - odc. 17 Fotografia (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Un souvenir qu'on va cherir); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Lokatorzy - odc. 83 Szansa na rodzinę; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 565; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 M jak miłość - odc. 566; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Herkules - odc. 39 Dzień Sądu (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. Doomsday); serial kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 14/21 - Sprawa Małkiewicza, czyli kamikadze - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1119 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 329 Uprowadzenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Familiada - odc. 2093; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Na sygnale - odc 16/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W drodze do Himba - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Szkoła życia - odc. 17 "Wróżka"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Tancerze - odc. 9 Premiera; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 M jak miłość - odc. 1042; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Herkules - odc. 39 Dzień Sądu (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. Doomsday); serial kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 18/79; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 superPAKA czyli Kabareton 30 - lecia 2014 (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 superPAKA czyli Kabareton 30 - lecia 2014 (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Zaginiony - odc. 5/10 (Missing ep. The Three Bears); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Kocham kino - Wygnanie (Izgnanie) 150'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA, Belgia (2007); reż.:Andriej Zwiagincew; wyk.:Konstantin Ławronienko, Aleksandr Bałujew, Maksim Shibayev, Maria Bonnevie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Jak kochać, to we dwoje (L'Amour c'est mieux a deux) 95'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2009); reż.:Dominique Farrugia, Arnaud Lemort; wyk.:Clovis Cornillac, Virginie Efira, Manu Payet, Annelise Hesme; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XI, odc. 4/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XI, ep. 1103); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Art Noc: R. U. T. A. Beat & Power of the Horns Brass Ensemble (Solidarity of Arts Stańko+); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kraków 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 17.07 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:25 Pogoda - 17.07 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 07:31 Uwolnić Dobro - Anna Szypuła; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:39 Telezakupy; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Piastun żelaznej żaby; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:25 Pogoda - 17.07 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Psi psycholog - odc. 13; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 502; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 10:35 Astroregion; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Stacja Tworki; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Świat podróży według Ediego - Islandia; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 W rytmie disco - 5/14; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Strefa Country - Fani o Kristoffersonie; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Wokół nas - pogoda 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Rewolucja online 24' kraj prod.Polska (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Nieznana Białoruś. - Rewolucja deadline 23'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Podlaski redyk; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 26; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Dej pozór - Humor; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kronika - zapowiedź; STEREO, 16:9 17:33 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:36 Pod Tatrami - "Dolina Kościeliska"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Na rynku pracy - Klimat dla przedsiębiorczości cz. II Pracodawcy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Turystyczna jazda - odc. 13 - Bratysława; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Magazyn Medyczny - Rak żołądka i czerniak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Puls Regionu Wielickiego - odc. 12 Albano; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:51 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:53 Tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:04 Małopolska - to lubię - odc. 17; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:24 Parafia z sercem - Karmelici Bosi cz. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:44 Tarnowska Kronika Filmowa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Region. Ludzie, sprawy, opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:24 Telezakupy; STEREO, 16:9 20:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 17.07 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 17.07 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:14 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:16 Magazyn Akademicki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 22:40 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Rewolucja online 24' kraj prod.Polska (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Nieznana Białoruś. - Rewolucja deadline 23'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Everyday English odc.232; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:35 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 193; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 17.07 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 17.07 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Wokół nas - pogoda 02:25 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 502; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Astroregion; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:15 Wokół nas - pogoda 03:20 Psi psycholog - odc. 13; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Dej pozór - Humor; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Dwa żywioły, dwie pasje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:35 Astroregion; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:10 Stacja Tworki; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 502; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Wokół nas - pogoda 06:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.20 13 Posterunek 9.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zm ienił moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Pielęgniarki 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Miodowe lata 14.45 Dzień, który zm ienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.45 Dlaczego ja? 17.45 Trudne sprawy 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.05 Słyszeliście o Morganach? - komedia romantyczna, USA, 2009 22.15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 23.15 Belfer: Zwycięzca bierze wszystko - thriller, USA, 1999 1.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 6.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.30 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 9.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.10 Bitwa o dom 11.10 Dr House I - serial obyczajowy 12.10 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.10 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 14.10 W - 11 W ydział Śledczy - serial 14.55 Kuchenne rewolucje 16.00 Rozmowy w to ku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.05 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 20.50 Kuchenne rewolucje - program kulinarno - rozryw kowy 21.50 Żar z nieba - film katastroficzny, Niemcy 2008 23.55 Tożsamość szpiega - serial sensacyjny 0.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 1.05 Sekrety Magii 2.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 4.25 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:05 Co nam w duszy gra - Fiesta; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Nowymi językami mówić będą; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 27 (Ojciec Mateusz III odc. 1) - Spowiedź - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 28 (Ojciec Mateusz III odc. 2) - Sekrety klasztoru - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Mistrz grilla 2014 - /13/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 14 - Król kruków; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Notatnik przyrodniczy - Dlaczego słowik nie śpiewa?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 2; serial przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Dzika Polska - Czarownicy z bagien; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 59 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 34/75 - Nadwyżka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Mazury 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1046; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 11. Przystanek Woodstock 2005 - Krzysztof "Jary" Jaryczewski & Jary Band; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Uniejów Termy Poland Cup; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 988* - Chłopiec emo; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Klimaty i smaki - Na śliwkowym szlaku; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 59 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Marynia - Meksyk (520); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Mazury 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 34/75 - Nadwyżka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - B - Barbarossa; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Czas honoru - odc. 24* seria II - Przerwana depesza - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 8 - Zielony listek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Mazury 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Komisarz Alex - odc. 46 (seria IV, odc. 7) - Znak szatana - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Birma - schronisko (521); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Glina - odc. 22 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Statkiem po trawie 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krystian Matysek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 59 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Mazury 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 2; serial przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 8 - Zielony listek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Komisarz Alex - odc. 46 (seria IV, odc. 7) - Znak szatana; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Birma - schronisko (521); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 34/75 - Nadwyżka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Statkiem po trawie 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krystian Matysek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Franek Dolas powraca; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Klimaty i smaki - Na śliwkowym szlaku; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 7:00 Telezakupy 8:30 Muzyczny budzik 8:55 Bajkowa TVS 10:00 Express Silesia 11:30 Propozycje do Listy śląskich szlagierów 12:00 Muzyczne podróże 13:00 Propozycje do Muzycznego relaksu 13:15 Gdzie jesteś? 13:45 Katastrofy w przestworzach 14:50 Ścigani 16:15 Silesia Informacje 16:25 Policjanci z Maastricht 17:30 W oku miasta 17:45 Silesia Informacje 18:05 Bajkowa TVS 20:00 Silesia Informacje 20:30 Gdzie jesteś? 21:05 Policjanci z Maastricht 22:05 Katastrofy w przestworzach 23:10 Czy to prawda? 0:00 Gdzie jesteś? 0:30 Policjanci z Maastricht 1:30 Śląskie od kuchni 2:00 Emisja nocna